Celestia Speaking
by 06.cast.away.27
Summary: At Fiore High School, everyone is "labeled" and those labels speak for you. Although everyone is separated, they all idolize Celestia, an independent radio broadcaster with a secret identity. Because of Celestia's love for helping others, though, both her identity and reputation are put at risk. How will Celestia protect her secret? How will everyone react if the truth escapes?
1. Chapter 1

Celestia Speaking

~o~o~o~

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I don't own the music, the singers/ bands own them. I don't own the plot, Disney does.

Wrote this 'cause why not?

* * *

Chapter One

_**"Okay! That was Viva La Vida by Coldplay, hope you enjoyed it. I know I did."**_ A man by the name of Ren announced on the radio. _**"Next up we have another broadcast of Celestia Speaking! You're on, Celestia!"**_

_**"Thanks, Ren! Now, before we start answering some calls, I'm gonna play **_**Heels Over Head _by Boys Like Girls,"_**I spoke into the microphone, my voice modifier doing its magic.

As the song played, I got started on my math homework. Though the song was short, I was able to finish it.

_**"Alright let's see who our first caller is today! And it's Beatiful_Freak34! Nice name, by the way. So, Beatiful_Freak34, what question would you like me to answer?" **_I spoke.

_**"Well, I like this guy, but we're from two different social groups."** _A feminine voice responded. **_"I was hoping you would be able to help me, Celestia."_**

I thought for a while before replying. _**"Well, if you want my opinion, I would tell the person I like how I feel about them straight up. It shows you have confidence and that seems to be just what you need."**_

_**"Thank you , Celestia! I think that'll work,"**_

_**"I wish you the best of luck, Beatiful_Freak34."** _I bid the caller farewell as I hung up. _**"Okay, now we're receiving a call from Demonic_Eyes. What'cha need Demonic_Eyes?"**_

_**"Hi, Celestia. Alright, so two of my friends like each other, but they're both too dense to realize it. How do I get them to open their eyes?"** _A different female voice asked.

_**"A matchmaker are we? Anyway, I think you should talk to the guy and help him arrange something romantic. Then persuade the girl into going with him, thinking it's just something he needs help with for school. From there, just wing it."** _I suggested.

_**"Got it. Thanks, Celestia!"**_

_**"I wish you the best of luck, Demonic_Eyes."** _I ended the call. _**"Alright that's just about all the time we have today, so before I sign off here is **_**Bend or Break, _by All-Star Weekend!"_**

* * *

Fiore High School, where labels speak for you. The Imperial Class is that group of popular kids. Then, there's the Celestial Class, which is composed of those kids that aren't popular or losers. And the Star class includes some freshmen students along with the rest of the nerds and geeks. Thing is, when I refused to comply with these groups, the leader of the Imperial Class put me on the spot and gave me my own little class, The Loner.

As I walked through the school gates in my school uniform, consisting of a gray pleaded skirt, a white short-sleeved dress shirt, along with a striped tie and a pale yellow sweater vest, with some beat up Keds, I heard my name being called out. I turned to the source and saw the group of people that made up the Imperial Class, the most popular group of students. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss, Loke Keyes, Cana Alberona and Gajeel Redfox stood in her presence.

"Well, if it isn't The Loner," a salmon haired Natsu began.

"Well, if it isn't the entire Imperial Class," I mimicked Natsu's greeting. "Fuck off, Dragneel." I continued with a bored expression on my face.

"And if I don't?" Natsu pushed.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Cana chanted in the background.

"I'm not about to fight someone for your entertainment." I spoke towards Cana. "Now, if you'll excuse me," I continued, turning to walk away.

"Wuss," Gajeel muttered, but I just kept walking.

While strolling through the halls, I could hear pretty much all the students talking about Celestia's most recent broadcast. I find it quite ridiculous how people could be so different and still show so much adoration for one person that they know practically nothing about. Maybe I could talk about that for my next broadcast...

"Lucy!" I heard a voice squeak and looked to see my closest friend, from the Celestial Class, Levy McGarden.

"Hey Lev," I greeted the short blue haired girl.

"Did you listen to last night's Celestia Speaking?" She squealed.

"It was great!" I smiled as we walked to class. "You talked to her?"

Levy nodded, "I asked her what I should do about you-know-who and she replied by encouraging me to build up my confidence and tell him directly. Though, I'm not exactly sure when I should tell him."

As we sat at the desk we shared, I remembered what I had said as Celestia. "Why don't you tell him today after school, before football practice." She suggested.

Just as Levy was about to say something, the bell rang.

"Alright, everyone, I hope you studied because your Chapter Twelve test is today." Our teacher began, causing the students to groan and whine.

* * *

"Do you think we aced that test in third?" Levy asked at lunch. She was sitting at a table with Erza, Laki, Juvia, and Kinana. Th.

"Levy, relax. You shouldn't be worrying about grades. You're incredibly smart, so just lay back and wait, I'm positive that you aced that test." Erza reassured her blue haired friend.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted as they turned to see me holding a white envelope. "Sorry I'm late. Mr. Sergeant kept me in to talk to me about something and then gave me my report card."

"And what was the something he needed to talk to you about?" Juvia asked. "What did our troublemaker do this time?"

I scoffed, "Well, your little trouble maker got an A+ on her test. She was then accused of cheating and is to report to Mr. Sergeant's classroom Friday after school and wash his car."

"Do you think you'll be able to listen to Celestia Speaking that day?" Laki joined the conversation.

"I'll figure something out." I answered acting as nonchalantly as I could. I can't believe I forgot about my four-thirty broadcast today. What am I going to do?

"Anyway! The Sadie Hawkins Dance is next Friday," Kinana began. "Do you guys know who you're gonna ask?"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I owe Ms. Johnson detention right now." I started to stand, "So, if you'll excuse me-"

Levy cut me off,"Oh no you don't!" She and Erza each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me back down. "Since you were late, you'll have to endure this conversation!"

"But-" I was cut off.

"No buts!" Juvia exclaimed, for once not talking her affection towards Gray.

"Kill me, why don't you?" I said.

"Then who'll be around to annoy the teachers?" Laki remarked.

"What the hell is with you and your remarks?!" I shouted toward Laki.

"Language, Lucy!" Erza warned.

"Sorry, Prez." I apologized. I was thinking of running away to the rooftop and ditching this conversation, along with fifth period, but Levy had a pretty firm grip on my arm.

"So, the dance..." Kinana trailed off, making Levy go off about dresses and dates and other insignificant crap, at least that's what I thought.

* * *

I was walking towards the station for my daily broadcast, when I remembered what day it was.

Thursday...

Today is Thursday, which means I have to wash Sergeant's car tomorrow after school. And I still have no idea what I'm going to do about my daily four-thirty broadcast. Maybe Ren could help...

"That's it! I'm calling Ren." I concluded as I grabbed my phone from my bag and dialed his number.

"Shibsaki speaking," Ren answered.

"Hey, it's Ashley." I spoke as I continued to walk to my destination.

"Hey, LA, what's up?"

"I need help. I need to wash one of my teacher's cars after school tomorrow, like _right_ after school. In the parking lot. And I have the feeling that he'll make up some bullshit excuses to keep me from enjoying my Friday afternoon." I explained my issue to my good broccoli-hating friend.

"Uh, when do you get out of school?" He asked.

"3:20, I think." I replied.

"Alright, okay. I want you wash the car, but before you do, text me your school's address. I'll pick you up at, like, 4:00, or something, and bring you to the station so you can do your broadcast. But you'll owe me." Mr. I-Hate-Broccoli said.

"Fine, Broccoli Hater. Name it." I agreed with his solution.

"I can't think of something funny right now. I'll tell you tomorrow." I rolled my eyes while turning a corner, the station now in sight. "Now, it is 4:25. Where the hell are you?"

"Relax, Shibasaki. I'm walking to Celestia's den right now." I said as I opened the door to my "office", only to meet with, the one and only, Ren Shibasaki.

"Hey, I gotta go. There's a douche-nugget in my den." I hung up the call as I stepped inside and closed the door.

"Do want my help or not, Lucy?" Ren said.

"Yes, I want your help. Sorry." I got comfortable in my chair and set up my equipment.

I turned to Ren, "Well, are you gonna introduce me or not."

He sighed and scurried to do his job. "On air in five, four, three, two, one!"

_**"Hey, everybody! Ren here, and it is now 4:30 in the afternoon. You know what that means. In the name of SoundStop FM, I present to you Celestia Speaking!"**_

_**"Hi, guys! Now, I know you're just itchin' to ask me your question, but before any of that this next song goes out to all the guys who go to Fiore High School. I can tell the majority of are freaking about who you think will ask you to the Sadie Hawkins. Anyway, this is **_**Sadie Hawkins Dance, _by Relient K." _**I said as the music played, streaming through the radio of whoever was listening to this broadcast.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update! At first I was having trouble on what to write and then I started school and, ugh, you know how it goes. Oh, and I added a little to the first chapter so I advise you to read that chapter again. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own the plot, the music, or Fairy Tail.

* * *

Celestia Speaking

~o~o~o~

While walking through the school entrance, I heard everyone talking about yesterday's broadcast. What surprised me was that only, like five students were smart enough to realize that I gave away what school I go to. I'm wondering if they'll tell everyone else, or do me a solid and keep it a secret.

Then I saw the Imperial Class loitering by the gates. I also noticed Natsu had headphones in his ears and was... smiling and blushing? What is he listening to?

All of these assumptions were running through my head. But then I heard it, their converssation.

"Nastu-nii, are you listening to another recording of Celestia Speaking?" Wendy asked her elder brother.

I'm guessing Fullbuster heard Wendy's question because he said, "Oh, is Flame Brain having dirty thoughts about Celestia? Is that why you look like a tomato?"

If possible, Natsu's blush deepened. "Sh-shut up!" The most ignorant person I've encountered stuttered.

"Alright, but seriously, dude. You've been blushing even more lately. Do you really like Celestia _that _ much?" Gray proceeded in asking his best friend slash rival.

"I know I like her, I just don't how much I like her. I mean, she sounds pretty nice... Her voice is beautiful, too, but that's probably just a voice modifier. Lately, I've been wondering if she could be that cute blonde I bumped into a while ba-"

I would have kept eavesdropping, if the bell didn't ring.

* * *

"Do I have to wash your car, Mr. Sergeant? Can't you give me a referral or something?" I tried to get myself out of this little problem while I followed my douche-nugget of a science teacher to his car in the parking lot, car-washing supplies in hand.

I mean, it's not like I _can't _wash a car. I just don't really want to do it, unless I get paid. Maybe I could ask Sergeant to pay me at least five bucks and give that to Ren in return for the help! Yes, I am a gen-

"No, Heartfilia. You won't be able to wiggle your way out of this, today." He stopped in front of a black Nissan Maxima. It looked like a decent vehicle, but it was too low to the ground. "You are to wash this car and then you will clean all of my test tubes and beakers by 5:30."

"Fi- Wait. Washing beakers and test tubes was never in the deal. You only said I'd be washing your car, and that's all I'm going to do." Because there ain't no way that I'm gonna spend my time washing damn test tubes and beakers. I have stuff to take care of, like visiting my parents' graves and my 4:30 broadcast. Oh, I should text Ren now.

Retrieving my phone from my back pocket, I continued in texting Ren my school's location.

_It's after school. I'll wash the car, but I refuse to clean test tubes and beakers, so you best hurry. Look for the big building full of annoying teens down on Terracina._

And... message sent!

"Heartfilia! Stop slacking off and wash my car!" Mr. Douche-Nugget commanded.

I sighed and started preparing for the washing of the car. Once everything was set, I was about to rinse off the vehicle when I heard a shout from behind me.

"Hey, Heartfilia! You givin' us a show," an annoying voice stopped mid-sentence to click his tounge. "Or nah?" His asinine question was followed by laughter.

I turned to see the majority of people who leave school from the front watching me, now. I also saw Dragneel eyeing me, a smug look on his face.

Then, a random student approach Dragneel. "Natsu," he began. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" He replied.

"Remember yesterday's broadcast of Celestia Speaking? How Celestia played _Sadie Hawkins Dance _for the guys who go here?"

"Yeah." Natsu hesitated, "What about it?"

"Well, some of us replayed it and caught something. She said the song was for the guys who attend Fiore High. Question is: How does she know we're having a Sadie Hawking Dance?" The student stopped to see if Nastu caught on.

He didn't.

The boy sighed, "We came to the conclusion that the only way Celestia could know that we have the Sadie Hawkins coming up is that she goes to this school, too."

"Holy shit," Natsu was shocked, but I was even more shocked.

_Shhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit..._

"Heartfilia!" Mr. Sergeant raised his voice.

"Going!" I shouted back, making my way towards the car. I moved my bag under a large tree and ditched the sweater vest, I also unbuttoned my shirt since I always wore an undershirt.

A few whistles and catcalls emerged from a crowd of males, but they were easily ignored. I approached Mr. Sergeant and asked for his car keys and succeeded in blasting my iPod on his radio and moving the car over the grass, when he finally gave up the keys.

* * *

"I never realized how much work it took to wash a car." I concluded as Ren drove us to the station.

"I never realized how hard it is to find such a huge high school." Ren said.

"I guess I wasn't very specific." I sighed, massaging the back of my neck.

"That was quite a show you gave the guys..." Ren trailed.

"Figured I may as well have fun with it," I explained as I shrugged. "They may call me The Loner, but that won't stop me from having fun."

Today was good. I aced my math test and washed a car, plus nobody knows about... Celestia's.. whereabouts...

"_Fuck!_" I cursed as Ren jerked to a stop in the parking lot.

"What?!"The blonde asked me, a little surprised at my sudden outburst.

I sighed and told him about how my idiocy got the best of me and I indirectly released my location, most likely leading the more obsessed fans at school to start investigating my identity. Maybe even some paparazzi, too. We can only hope they don't get very far in finding my identity.

After properly parking the car and walking up to my den, Ren and I started setting up, for the clock would read four-thirty in about three minutes.

"Dude! We should _so _try to get an interview with The Ready Set and NeverShoutNever!, that would be the absolute best." I blurted out randomly. But it was true, I really wanted to do an interview with The Ready Set and NeverShoutNever!

Ren just stared and sighed, then continued in counting down from five to introduce me yet again.

"That doesn't sound like a no~" I sang, happliy.

**_"Hello to all you good people out there! Ren here, and I am pleased to tell it is four-thirty, which means it's time for Celestia Speaking!"_**

I giggled lightly and spoke with my voice modifier, **_" Hey, everyone! I was just talking to Ren about setting up an interview with The Ready Set, and NeverShoutNever! if we're lucky. We're still deciding, but I'm pretty sure it'll happen. If you want to, you can think of some questions and post them to my blog, maybe I'll use them. Speaking of, I've been wanting to play this track for you guys for a while. So, before we start anything, here is _More Than Alive _by The Ready Set."_**

As the music played, I stood from my seat and began walking around my den. When I noticed the song was coming to an end, I made my way back to my seat, ready to answer some calls.

* * *

I am so very sorry for such a late update. It's just, between my writers' block, my classes, yearbook, and my mom's meetings at church (which both my brother and I really hate, considering we can NEVER do anything as a family or have friends over), I tried my best to juggle everything the best I could. I vowed to not watch anime, read other fanfics, or work on an upcoming fic until I update this fic.

Anyways! Please read and review, leave your opinion for me to read, comment what you liked, what you didn't like, what I can do to help make this fic better, maybe some song suggestions for Celestia's broadcasts, but I WILL NOT USE MAINSTREAM MUSIC/ARTISTS!

'Til next time!


End file.
